


The aftermath

by Mysticwill



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticwill/pseuds/Mysticwill
Summary: The entire group has to come to terms with the loss of Stoick, and their new places on Berk. Diverges from HTTYD#2 into my own story about the characters. Hiccup and Astrid finally marry, and things heat up between Snotlout and Ruff. Meanwhile Fishlegs is dealt a huge surprise. Mature content, some mention of sexual assault , violence, and consensual sexual relations.Some editing has been done to the first couple chapters to more closely align it with the ending of HTTYD2 - but it for sure moves away from where I think the last movie will be going.  Some Edge characters are introduced





	1. The Aftermath - Chapter 1

"Lass, we have to do something. The chief hasn't left his lodge in days. I understand his grief, the whole village does. But it’s time to" Gobber paused to catch himself, "it's time to move on. To move forward."  
"I know." Astrid gazed worriedly toward the chief’s home. Soon to be her home as well, she hoped. In Hiccup's current state, she wasn't sure when, if ever the wedding would take place.  
Gobber spoke again. "We need a celebration lass. We need to move to the future." he gazed hard at her, hoping she caught his meaning. Astrid gazed at him thoughtfully, then kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I'll take care of our chief." She headed toward the house, praying to the Gods she was right.  
The door creaked open. The only light was the light from a weak fire, Hiccup stood just gazing into it. He didn't move when the door opened, but he knew she was there.  
"I don't know how to do this Astrid. It’s like the first days after I lost my leg. When we were fighting Drago, I could almost ignore it. For a little while – it was pushed from my mind. But now..”  
She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, and leaning her head on his back. "And you learned to cope with that. The pain subsided. You learned to walk again. You learned to FLY. You'll learn again. WE will learn. Together."  
"Hiccup and Astrid?"  
"Of course. Always Hiccup and Astrid."  
They stood for a while in silence, wrapped in each other's embrace. Until finally Hiccup's stomach betrayed him, growling. He hadn’t been able to eat a proper meal in days.  
Smiling, she pulled away a little. "Why don't we get something to eat? Then we can talk about what’s next."  
“Next? I am not sure what's next. But for the first time in a couple days, food sounds good.” They made for the kitchen.   
They ate in companionable silence for a while before Astrid broke the spell.

“Hiccup? Where is your mother? I haven’t seen her since we returned.”   
“With the dragons. She can’t be in the house – says it just too painful.”  
“I can understand that. She won’t come back to sleep even?”   
“No. We’re alone.” Hiccup grinned a ghost of a smile.

“Hiccup. I think I know what’s next.” His smile became stronger, and a little suggestive.  
“Oh DO you now?” He sidled over to her side of the table and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Tell me Milady, what’s next?” He dropped little kisses on the side of her neck.   
“HICCUP! No. Not that…”She lost track of her thoughts for a moment. “Well, maybe. But that’s NOT what I meant. Now stop and listen to me.” She’s missed this side of him lately, and was glad to see it returning, considering what she was about to suggest.   
“Alright, I’ll behave.” He sat on a stool by her side. “What’s your idea?”  
“Well.” She swallowed, all of a sudden she was nervous, which was silly of course. This was Hiccup. HER Hiccup. She started again. “Well. The village needs to move past the pain and sadness. We need to have a joy filled event. Something to signal the new beginnings of the tribe with you as chief.” His smile widened as he intuited what she was going to suggest.   
“Something joyous you say? New Beginnings?” pulling her close, to stand between his legs “Something like, oh, a wedding?” Astrid’s eyes landed on his face, “Yes? I think a wedding is exactly what the tribe needs.” He leaned forward kissing her lightly “Well, if we must, for the tribe’s sake…” She could feel his smile though his kiss.

“No-one has left yet.” Hiccup stated it as fact. “Since all the neighboring tribesmen are still here. We should be able to feed all these extra people for a few days can’t we? What say you Milady? Will you wed me in 3 days?” Astrid’s kiss gave him his answer.  
Sometime later, the two broke apart. “I should leave. I can’t stay here all night.”  
“Stay. Please.”   
“Hiccup. I can’t. What will people say? Gobber SENT me here. Who knows who else knows I’m here.”   
“I’m the CHIEF. Who’s going to say a word to me? Besides, we’re going to be married in 3 days remember?” They stood close foreheads touching. “Please, Astrid. Stay. I keep seeing it. Every time I close my eyes. It plays over and over, I can’t sleep and I can't get away from it."  
"I see it too, but in my dreams, your father isn't fast enough, and I lose YOU. I wake up screaming your name."

“Stay.” She nodded. 


	2. The aftermath - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings -- implication of sexual assault - NOT ACCOMPLISHED.

A beady eyed Viking observed her talking to the peg legged old man. He planned to wait until the old man walked off then grab her. Unfortunately for him - she turned towards the chief's home, the old man watching the whole way. The slut. He had come with his chief and men to pay respects to the new chief of the Hooligans and suss out whether they would make a treaty with this “dragon master” or well, or not. He grimaced, and headed for the hall, he would make his plans over a few glasses of mead.   
Hours later - several jugs of mead consumed. He stared at the doors in disgust. The blonde never returned, the ugly one was here however. Maybe he'd make do with that one.

"Where is your chief? Is he too weak to appear and drink with us to send Stoick to Valhalla?" another drunk Viking from his group called out to the room in general.   
"Hiccup the Useless is he still??" he guffawed at his own cleverness. But in the room silence fell. The Hooligans in the room began to stand, but one was faster than all others. Snotlout Jorgenson had the insolent Viking against the wall in an instant. His face was like thunder and though the insolent Viking outweighed him by at least 30lbs - he held him easily several inches off the ground and against the wall of the Hall.   
"Say another word against my chief. I DARE YOU." The Viking’s eyes grew wide in shock and dismay almost instantly clearing his head.

"I misspoke" he choked out speaking wasn't exactly easy with Snot's hands wrapped around his neck “I meant, he is Dragon Master and Chief of the Hooligans. Any other Viking feels useless in comparison to him." Snot's eye narrowed, knowing full well he was being placated, but willing to allow it to pass. No need to start a war with a neighboring tribe while his cousin was recovering from the loss of his father. Dropping the offender to the ground roughly he bit off "and don't forget it" and went back to his tankard. He and Hiccup may not always see eye to eye, hell, they had disagreed one any number of things – and even come to blows over them, but he would be DAMMED if some drunk muttonhead was going to disrespect his chief in this hall.   
Snot's gazed traveled around the hall - looking finally resting on her profile. She was laughing at something her brother said, when a beady eyed Viking approached her. She smiled at him and seemed to return his attention. Snot couldn't take any more tonight - he stalked out of the hall in search of some air and his bed. He didn't notice Ruff's smile go brittle.

///////////////////////////////////////////////  
She wasn’t even really listening to what this jackass had to say. She knew he was only interested in one thing – and she was sure as hell was not providing it. She saw Snotlout stalk out the door in a huff after his display and made her decision, her choice as it were. As soon as there was an opening in the conversation, she made her excuses and extricated herself from the beady eyed man. He gave her an uneasy feeling. And that was saying something, since she could defend herself as well as – if not better than most men.   
She made her way into the dark, looking for Snotlout, hoping her brother didn’t notice her absence for a while. Catching sight of him in the distance, stalking toward the tree line, she made off to follow.   
He knew he was being followed. Well, fine then, he could go for a good fight to blow off some steam. Seeing her flirting with one of those intruders was the last straw. When a hand touched his shoulder he acted without thought – flipping the hand’s owner over his head and onto the hard ground, the stalker seemed a little lighter than he had thought, he hit the ground harder than Snot had planned, but he fell atop his assailant and drew back his fist anyway ready to strike, when he heard her. “OW!! DAMN SNOT, WHAT THE HEL!??” His eyes grew wide as he realized who was beneath him, and wider still when Ruff used his shock to her advantage and managed to flip him to the ground instead. Crouched over him and grinning madly at him she crowed, “Ohhhhh! Snotty you had me there for a second! I’m impressed!”  
Gaining his breath back, he had to grin back at her. “What the hell were you doing sneaking up on me like that? You should know better than that!” “I didn’t!!! I was making as much as noise as a herd of dragons! YOU were so lost in thought you didn’t hear me!” With that comment she went from crouching down above him, to sitting on him. “But you really improved that shoulder flip! You took my breath away for a second.” She bounced on his hips while she spoke in her excitement at his fighting prowess.   
Snotlout grabbed her hips to still her. It was distracting to say the least to have her atop him like this. “Princess. Don’t do that.” He grit his teeth while trying to control his response to this woman on top of him. She cocked her head to the side. “Don’t do what?” but as the words came out of her mouth she became aware of just why he looked so uncomfortable. She smiled knowingly and ground her hips against him, and leaned closer. “Sweet Freya Ruff….” His hands slipped to her thighs, when she saw the glint of moonlight on armor a few yards behind his head. She leaned down close as if to kiss him and whispered in Snots ear. “Ambush. At least 2 coming in a few yards behind your head, over your left shoulder. I have an extra knife in my belt at my left hip.” Snots adore instantly cooled. He grinned, quickly kissed her lips and reached for her extra weapon.   
The 2 drunk Vikings were not after Snot. They were after her. They didn’t have to wait long before they found her. Unfortunately for them, they were not aware they were stalking one of the toughest, and possibly least predictable fighters in Berk. Nor were they aware that her companion was nearly as unpredictable. The fight only lasted a few moments, and Ruff had a few new teeth to add to her collection. Ruff and Snot were barely breathing hard. Drunks didn’t put up much of a fight after all. But considering what he thought their plan was for his princess, he made sure he gave them each a black eye and some broken ribs for their troubles.   
He looked over at her. She was stunning. His princess was a one of a kind. She gave as good as she got in a fight, and drank as much as any man.

“Why’d you follow me out here anyway? “ Snot was as surprised as she was by his question. She just looked at him. “Snot. Are you stupid or something? What do you mean why did I follow you?”   
“Well. No, I don’t…..” he sputtered but was cut off, when she placed her hands on his face and leaned down to kiss him. He always thought he would be bothered by having to look UP to kiss a woman, he was wrong. As long as it was her he was kissing. The kiss intensified, when they finally broke apart both were panting, more than they had at the end of the fight moments before.   
“Are you tired?” Her question seemed to come out of no-where.   
“Nnnnno….. why?” He couldn’t figure her out sometimes. She smiled the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen, one that was lit with promise. “Good. Neither am I.” 


	3. The aftermath = Chapter 3

He woke the next morning in her bed. GODS that woman knew how to tire a man out. But his heart soard. She'd chosen him after all. Even with that Eret jerk around. She'd chosen HIM. Her head was nestled against his chest, her feet hung off the end of the bed, and she snored. She was perfection. She wasn’t for everyone, that was for sure, and she came with a second half, in the form of that chicken brained brother of hers (he was going to hit the roof when he found out), but to him she was amazing and all the woman he could want. She was awake, he knew because her fingers had begun to trace rune like lines along his chest.

“RUFFNUT!!!! Where is my helmet??!!” The door to her bedroom flung open and Tuff came barging in “Oh hey Snotlout. Have you seen my helmet?” Tuff was still quite a bit hungover from the night before.  
“Um, Dude. It’s on your head.”  
“Wha?” Tuff reached up and felt his helmet in place “Ohhhhhhhh, in the last place I thought to look…Thanks Snot” Tuff wandered out of the room.  
Ruff got out of bed as soon as the door closed and walked across the room wearing nothing but what she was born with. “I’d get out of that bed and put your pants on fast if I were you.”  
The house was quiet – for a moment. And then, it wasn’t. “SNOTLOUT?? RUFFNUT WHAT IS SNOTLOUT DOING IN YOUR BED!!!!” Tuff came barreling back into the room carrying Chicken, stopped short by the sight of his sister, naked, except for sporting some interestingly placed love bites.  
“Odin’s ankles put some clothes on woman!” His eyes swung to Snot. “YOU. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER? GET HIM CHICKEN!” Tuff threw Chicken at Snot, “Peck his eyes out girl!” Tuff started grabbing random things from around to room and throwing them at Snot.  
Ruff couldn’t help it. She was laughing at her partner’s plight. Trying to pull his pants on, avoid Chicken, who had no clue why Tuff had thrown her at Snot, and trying to avoid everything else Tuff was throwing at him. Both men turned to look at her, barely covered in a short tunic now, hair mussed, laughing wildly at the scene in her bedroom. “Tuff!!!”She snickered “You THREW Chicken at him!” Snot looked at her and was struck by her all over again. A half grin crossed his face as he gazed at her – forgetting the chaos around them. He was quickly brought back to reality when Tuff stuck him with a well-aimed throw of a bowl. Snot shook his head, grinned and finished pulling his pants on and grabbed his boots.

“I FORBID THIS! Do you hear me Ruff – I’m your brother! I FORBID this!” Tuff was back to blustering.  
“I am your closest male relative! It’s my job to protect you from, from, FROM HIM! I forbid you to see him again!” Until now Ruff had merely been amused by Tuff’s bluster. Now he was getting close to actually annoying her.  
“You. FORBID. Me? When has that EVER WORKED? When have you ever even tried that before? “She stalked toward her brother finger in his chest – backing him out of her bedroom as she spoke “First off, YOU were the one who came in my bedroom unannounced.” Tuff’s eyes grew wide and he stammered “but I always…..” “I’m NOT DONE. Second off I can and WILL have anyone I want staying with me. I am a grown woman Tuff. And if you haven’t noticed NOT the type of woman men fall over themselves to marry. Which DON’T GET ME WRONG, is FINE by me! I don’t WANT that life, being domesticated, keeping house, staying home from the fight, having – blech, BABIES.” Both men were looking at her wide eyed now – it never occurred to Snotlout that she might not want to get married. Might not want to marry HIM.  
“Princess..”  
“NO.” She turned to Snotlout “You hush I’m not done yet!” Turning back on her brother, “I will not have my life dictated by antiquated ideas of what a woman is worth. I LIKE fighting, and drinking, and flying dragons, and having sex too. And I won’t have YOU or ANYONE” darting a glance at Snot “telling me I can’t. DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?” As she finished this sentence, Tuff crossed the threshold leaving her bedroom and she slammed the door in his face. Sighing, she turned to smile at a stunned Snot, noticed Chicken still in the room, pecking at the floor, scooped her up and tossed the bird out to her brother, who was still standing in front of her door with a shocked look on his face.  
“You’d better go before he starts again. I don’t think he’s going to take this well. I’ll see you later at Mead Hall later.” Gathered his things, and kissing her goodbye – they heard it. Tuff’s voice in a singsong “Snotty! OH SNNNNNOOOOTTTTTTYYYYYYY, Macey wants to talk to youuuuuuuuuu” Snot decided to make haste out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where things started getting "away" from me - I started the story just expecting to write some Hiccstrid and RuffLout fluff... But, this last part of the story just started coming out - and won't leave me alone until I get it all down. 
> 
> It gets tough. And a bit dark. Not all Vikings were good after all, and being a woman - even a woman who could kick ass - wasn't always as safe as one could hope.

  
Hiccup woke similarly to Snotlout, with a blond in his arms, though his morning went much more uneventfully. By the time they left the chief’s home and headed into the village, Snot was running down the hill with Tuffnut and Macey hot on his heels.  
“Snotlout I’m going to kill you!!!”  
Snot was grinning from ear to ear as he ran “Tuff! I love her!!!!!!!!!! I swear!!!”   
“Macey loves you too!!! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW MUCH!”  
Hiccup and Astrid stood watching this exhibition with amusement. Not quite sure what had caused it, but not really concerned that Tuff would ACTUALLY kill Snot.  
“What THAT about?” Astrid looked rather amused at their antics.   
“Do we really want to know?”   
“Probably not. Well, I love you, and I’d love to spend all day with you, but I have to go check on Stormfly and Toothless. YOU have chiefly duties to handle.”   
“Don’t remind me.” He leaned over to kiss her, “And tonight we announce our wedding in 3 days’ time.”  
“I can’t wait.”  
“Me either.”  
The day passed as normally as could be expected with so many extra Vikings still on the island, Hiccup spent his day, speaking with other chiefs, solidifying alliances, soothing ruffled feathers over his absence the night before, and occasionally helping break up fights between disagreeing tribesmen (and one woman!) Hiccup was relieved to make his way to Meade Hall at the end of the day. He wanted to see Astrid. He was even able to persuade his mother to come to the evening meal. The hurt hadn’t lessened, but Astrid was right – looking forward to something joyous did help. He was very much looking forward to marrying Astrid.   
The hall was bustling with noise – Hiccup made his way through the throng to find his mother and Astrid, seated with his friends, which was startling to say the least, since Snotout and Ruffnut were wrapped up in each other’s arms and making it QUITE clear they were a couple. All while Tuff glared at Snot and muttered about sister stealing friends.

“Is THAT what this morning was about?” He asked as he greeted Astrid and his mother. “I think so, Tuff is not happy about it at all.”   
“It’s a good match.” Hiccup looked at his mother in astonishment. “It IS Hiccup. They work. I think you will be surprised how well they work.” Valka smiled a ghost of a smile at her son. “Almost as well as you and Astrid I think.” She kissed her son’s cheek and turned to make her meal.

“CHIEF HICCUP. YOU HAVE TO PUT A STOP TO THIS!!!” Tuffnut was beside himself, pacing around the hall muttering. “I cannot have, this, this… THIS! I can’t have this. Hiccup. You’re the Chief now. MAKE IT STOP.” Hiccup’s eyebrows raised as Tuff continued his tirade gesculating wildly in Ruff and Snot’s general direction all the while. . Ruff just sat staring at her brother, her hand on Snot’s thigh, his arm wrapped around her waist.   
“He’s right. He can’t take this anymore Hiccup. Toss him off a cliff?” Ruff was unamused by Tuff’s outburst.   
“I’ll take it under consideration Ruff. Tuffnut, your sister is a grown woman, if she wants to hook up with this muttonhead, who am I to get in their way?” Hiccup grinned at his cousin, and strode off to get his meal.

Later, before the Hall became too raucous, Hiccup stood.

“Can I get everyone’s attention please?” The nose continued.. “Friends! May I have your attention?!”

Gobber bellowed – “STOW IT YOU LOT!!! OUR CHIEF HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!”  
Hiccup cleared his throat.. “Thanks Gobber.. The past few days have been hard for our tribe, and for my family. But the time has come to move forward. Though the pain of lost loved ones will linger, it’s time to embrace joy again. And to that end, I want to invite those of you here to honor my father and mourn his passing, to stay for 3 more days. To celebrate a wedding.” With these words a murmur rippled through the crowd, and the Hooligans among them started cheering. “MY wedding. In 3 days’ time, Astrid Hofferson has agreed to become my wife!” THIS time a roar went up in Mead Hall. Valka embraced Astrid and Gobber was observed to be wiping away tears. More casks of mead were fetched and instruments were retrieved from homes. The whole hall embraced the joyous occasion. In the uproar of cheers and congratulations, no-one noticed a cloaked pair of figures enter the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings - sexual assault discussed
> 
> This is the tough part - I am going to do my best to write it respectfully - as the things that happen I have very little personal experience with (thank the gods). But again, this part just won't leave my head and I do think that the final outcome will be worth it.

Hiccup was not much of a drinker – but a celebration called for a tankard of mead like everyone else. He and Astrid were surrounded by their closest friends and for just a few moments everything seemed right with his world. He would find his way as chief, with his lady at his side. Fishlegs was the first to notice the cloaked figures approaching their group.  
“Um, Hiccup?” Fish was discomfited by the pair, he didn’t quite know why, but he had a feeling of foreboding. Hiccup turned to Fish, and saw the pair. Before he could ask a question, the taller figure pulled down his hood, revealing a familiar face.  
“Dagur! WELCOME! You came at just the right time! We’re celebrating Hiccup and Astrid’s wedding! It’s in 3 days! You must stay! Is that Mala with you?” Fishlegs was babbling but he felt such relief to see a friend’s face. The look on Dagur’s face stopped him cold however.  
Dagur gave Fishlegs a cold stare before turning away from him to address Hiccup.  
“Brother. I must speak with you. One of your men has caused grave harm to my family.” Dagur’s voice was clipped and hard.  
“One of MY men? Causing harm to your family? Dagur I don’t understand. We haven’t seen you in months! What’s happened?”  
Dagur nodded at the still hooded figure beside him. The figure reached up and removed their hood, revealing Heather’s face, brittle and hard eyed. But not at the riders, but at her brother.  
“We need to go somewhere private and talk Hiccup.”  
“Dagur, I’m sure whatever the problem is, we can work it out.”  
“Work it out??” Dagur laughed out loud “Pretty sure it’s BEEN worked out!” With that he pulled aside Heather’s cloak to reveal a rounded belly. It was clear Heather was expecting a child.  
“Oh Heather,” Astrid breathed. Heather looked at Astrid, eyes bright with unshed tears.  
The conversation had begun to draw some attention – and not all was welcoming – the beady eyed Viking was still in the hall. But no so drunk that he didn’t recognize the back haired vixen. He hung deeper into the shadows and mad his way out of the hall unnoticed.  
“Congratulations, you’re going to be an uncle. But what does this have to do with one of my men? Are you saying one of them..”  
Dagur threw a packet of letters on the table in front of Hiccup. A strangled sound from over his shoulder gave him a clue who the letters were from before he even opened one.  
“FISHLEGS? You think Fishlegs is the baby’s father?” a murmur went up in the hall. The conversation was ANYTHING but private now.  
“I cannot believe that. Fish would never..”  
“The PROOF is standing right in front of you CHIEF Hiccup.” Dagur sneered the word chief out - he sounded more like the crazy Berserker they first met , than the man who had become their ally.  
Hiccup looked at her. Heather stood defiantly at her brother’s side. It was clear she wanted to be anywhere but here, that this was Dagur’s idea and not hers. There was something else. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but this whole situation smelled off to him.  
“The last time any of us saw Heather was..”  
“The baby IS mine Hiccup.” Hiccups eyes grew wide as he looked at his friend. He was white as a sheet, but firm. “It’s true. I didn’t KNOW about the baby. But, we made that baby together. It’s my child Hiccup.” Fish’s voice got stronger and more assured as he spoke.

He turned to Heather, speaking only to her “I wish you would have told me sooner. I told you there was always a place for you with us, with me.” He reached for her hand. Heather pulled her hand back quickly with a look on her face that the others couldn’t interpret, she stood apart from everyone, allowing none to touch her, seemingly allowing nothing happening around her to touch her fully, even her brother’s anger. She couldn’t meet Fishlegs’ eyes. “I. I didn’t know how.” The words came out softly, in contrast to her demeanor and body language.  
  
“Dagur. All I can say is I didn’t know about the baby. But I want to make it right.” Fishlegs turned to Hiccup “Would it be at all possible Hiccup, to make that a double wedding?” He quickly turned to face Heather “If you would agree to be my wife Heather?” The look on Heather’s face spoke volumes, if you knew her well enough. Shock, fear, hurt, and anger all at once payed across her features. But her eyes – spoke of a deeper hurt, and even of love for the man standing in front of her.  
“No.” Such a simple word. But it had the power to destroy Fishleg’s world for the second time in the span of a few minutes.  
Dagur of course had other ideas – “OF COURSE you will marry him!!! ODINS TEETH WOMAN!!! I thought I was the crazy one?!”  
“NO. I. WILL. NOT.”  
By now the Hall was riveted to the drama unfolding before them. And it seemed all at once Hiccup, Fishlegs and the others realized just HOW public this had all become. Heather especially. She ran from the Hall.  
“HEATHER!!!” Dagur made to follow her, but Fishlegs grabbed his arm.  
“NO. Heather is MY responsibility now. Married or not.” The tone of his voice made even Dagur stop and step aside.  
Fishlegs followed Heather out into the night.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Heather! Wait. Please.” Heather pretended not to hear him, heading instead for the dragon barns, presumably to “borrow” a dragon and fly away. “HEATHER. STOP. Please.” She turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“I couldn’t tell you.”  
“I know.”  
“I didn’t know how to tell you.” Her voice was full of such anguish.  
“It’s alright. I know now.” He reached to touch her hand. She shied away from his touch. “Heather, I would NEVER hurt you.”  
“I know. I can’t, I can’t help it.”  
“I know you can’t. I understand.” He looked in her eyes. “Heather, I understand. It will just take time.””  
“TIME?? I don’t HAVE time. THIS is not going away – I can’t hide it anymore, I can’t run from it. I can’t fight it. I can’t….. can’t..” He voice broke, it was so out of character for Heather to be so shattered.  
Fishlegs approached her as he would a wild dragon, slowly, so as not to spook her. “Let me help you. Please Heather. We’re having a baby.” He was inches from her now.  
Her eyes snapped to his. “No we’re not. Fishegs...” She didn’t finish her sentence as Fishlegs gently placed his hand on her belly. All the love he still had for her in his eyes.  
“Yes. WE are. You are NOT alone any more Heather. Not ever again. I will stand by your side, fight by your side, for the rest of our days, if you’ll let me.” Heather looked down at his and, resting so gently on her belly, the child inside her rolled and kicked the place where the center of his palm rested. His face lit with joy. “I felt that! Did you feel that? Of course you did, it’s inside you. That’s AMAZING. YOU are amazing. THIS is AMAZING.” His face at feeling the baby inside her move, his joy and acceptance of this child and her with no hesitation, Heather felt something inside her loosen up just a little bit. She didn’t feel like she needed to run from his touch on her belly, it felt almost healing, it was so gentle.  
“Fishlegs..” She began again. “I’m afraid.”  
“I know. I am too, a little. But just think of the adventures we’ll have! Meatlug and Windshear will be amazing aunties. I’ll have to add on to the house, and the stables… Oh there’s so much to do! How much time do we have before the baby comes?”

Heather laughed a small laugh, Fishlegs’ enthusiasm was infectious – it one of the things she had always loved about him. “About 3 months or so?”  
“3 months should be enough time – if I can get the others to help. You need to see Gothi of course, and Aunt Greta will know what things we’ll need for the baby and where to get them.” She could see his brain jumping ahead in planning how their home would be already. “Their home” The thought brought her up short. A few minutes ago she was riding away hoping her brother wouldn’t be able to find her, now she was thinking about their home?  
“Heather?” Fishlegs called her name and brought her out of her reverie. She smiled at him, a real smile, her first in many months. “Yes Fishlegs?”  
“Say you’ll do it? Say you’ll marry me?” She looked at him, this man she hadn’t seen in months, ready to fly in to her rescue – figuratively and literally.  
“No.” She reached up and touched his face gently, her touch felt more like the touch of a butterfly’s wings rather than a woman’s hand on his cheek. “I can’t let you do this. I will convince Dagur to take me home.”  
“Good luck on that. He’s brought you all the way here. He’s determined that I do right by you. Determined to do right by you himself. He loves you – he’s trying to take care of you, believe it or not.”  
She sighed. “I know that. I really do. But he got it into his head he knew what had happened when he found those letters. And once he read them, there was no talking to him or convincing him otherwise. He wouldn’t believe that we’d ended things months before..”  
“That wasn’t my choice you know.”  
“I know. It wasn’t mine either. Not really. But with everything that was going on at the Edge, and with our tribe. I couldn’t see the way forward.” She leaned her head lightly against his shoulder, and Fishlegs heart soared with a tiny bit of hope. He was cautious about trying to touch her again himself but if she was willing to come closer to him, after all she must have been through, he had hope.

“I see the way Heather. If you’ll let me. Let us be a family. Let the baby be mine. I will never expect more from you than what you are willing to give.”

“But, if can’t ever give you more? I can’t do that to you. I WON’T. No. I won’t marry you Fishlegs. Please don’t ask me again.”


End file.
